


The Good Old Days

by Bluebellepeppers



Series: What we owe to eachother universe [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dís, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Thorin, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Sack of Erebor, Sibling Bonding, kid Frerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers
Summary: Dis eats Frerin's hair bead.
Relationships: Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield
Series: What we owe to eachother universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that I did on my tumblr, and it's part of my What we owe to each other universe. I briefly mention this story in background of it, and this expands on it a bit.
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone.

The cool air was refreshing as Thorin and Frerin returned to the royal rooms. They had each completed three sparring matches. Frerin had won all three of his, while Thorin had only won one. Frerin was practically floating down the hall as Thorin gloomily stomping along behind him, barely keeping up with his excited younger brother. 

The brothers reached the Royal rooms, continuing on to their own bedrooms.  
“Do you think they’ll have pudding tonight?” Frerin wistfully asked, fiddling with the end of the thick blonde braid running over his shoulder. Thorin ignored him. There was always pudding in the evening, because Frerin liked it. When Frerin or Dis liked something, it stuck around.  
He stomped in front of Frerin, trying to beat him to their rooms. As he got closer to the two doors, he realized Frerin’s was ajar. He gripped at the sword at his hip as he crept closer, turning the corner to find- 

Dis. Dis was sitting on the floor, her back turned to Thorin, cheerfully babbling. Thorin walked over, spying something shiny in her hand.  
“Hey, this isn’t your r- why’s Dis in here?” Frerin’s voice floated in from the doorway. Thorin didn’t respond as he tried to grab whatever was in her hand, but the toddler twisted away from his grip before shoving it into her mouth. She swallowed it before he could even pry her mouth open.  
“What was that?” Frerin asked as he joined them on the floor, sitting on the other side of her. Thorin glanced at the floor in front of them, and winced. One singular shiny bead sat on the ground, and he grabbed it before she could. 

“Uh...Frerin, I think she just ate your bead.”


End file.
